Born This Way
by Midnight349
Summary: An Alternate version of New Directions performing Born this way.


**Born This Way**

Everyone, excluding Rachel were in the choir room listening to Mr. Schue welcoming back Kurt and telling about the small singing competition a few towns away. He thinks it would be a great way to get ready for Nationals, and everyone was exited, especially Kurt because he'll be able to see Blaine since the Warblers were also performing. He hasn't been able to see much of him this week since his transfer back to McKinley.

Suddenly Rachel came racing in with her opened laptop.

"Guys we seriously have a problem" Rachel said sitting her laptop down, and turning towards the group.

"I say we have a problem, if you wear that outfit to the competition we're sure to lose, and the shoes don't even match" Kurt said insulting Rachel's pink outfit that looked like it should be worn in the 1950's...

"You know I usually have a comeback to your smart remarks Kurt, but this is more important right now, someone is trying to blackmail us into dropping out of the competition they sent me a message today" Rachel explained.

"WHAT" Everyone screamed in unison.

"Rachel what does the message say" Mr. Schue asked worriedly.

Rachel grabbed her laptop and read "New Directions I would recommend that you drop out of tomorrow night's competition, unless you want the judges and the competitors at Nationals to know that your group consists of a homosexual, two teenage parents who gave up their child, a member who had nose surgery as a child, and all the other embarrassing secrets of your group. Sincerely S.S."

"Who would do such a thing" Tina asked disbelieved that someone would go so far as to blackmail.

"People do crazy things when they want to win" Mr. Schue said to the group.

"It has to be Sue Sylvester, the initials are S.S" Artie said.

Mr. Schue shook his head and said "I don't think so Artie, Coach Sylvester is more direct in her blackmailing, this has to be the work of one of the competitors."

"So what are we going drop out" Quinn asked.

"No we can't drop out, we've worked too hard to let some bully push us around like this" Finn said angrily.

"But if we stay in tomorrow's competition, then our whole secrets will be revealed to everyone" Sam said.

"Yea I rather not have people knowing about my extensions, and seeing what I look like without them, America will be doomed if that ever happened" Mercedes said.

"I wish I knew who the smart ass was, I would give him a few good punches" Puck said.

"Guys please I don't want to hear talk like that" Mr. Schue.

"What are we going to do Mr. Schue, once people know that my eyes aren't really blue, they're going to tease me with the same old Asian jokes again" Tina.

Mr. Schue sighed and said "Listen I know that you guys are worried about what other people will say, but that's not what's important to get us through Nationals or even how we live our lives."

"Then what is important Mr. Schue if I don't have people complainting me on my amazing talent" Rachel asked a little sarcastically.

Mr. Schue looked at them seriously and said "It's about embracing who you are, if you worry so much about what other people will say about you, then you lose sight of who you truly are, the things that you guys hide or have tried to hide is a part of who you are, no one should ever have to hide anything about themselves, especially here, now I want everyone share something about themselves they personally struggled with, and never wanted anyone to find out, but you have started to accept about yourself. For me it was my butt chin, I was teased relentless about it in my childhood, but I eventually accepted it was how I was born, when Miss Pillsbury said how cute it was and I started to think it wasn't as bad as I made it out to be."

"My sexuality" Kurt said.

"I used to think I was this awesome dancer, but truth is I suck" Finn said with a chuckle.

"My hair" Mercedes said.

"My singing voice" Mike said.

"My Eyes" Tina said.

"My attitude" Lauren said.

"My large mouth" Sam said.

"My childhood experience as Lucy Caboosey" Quinn said.

"I'm not the smartest when it comes to being safe during any kind of sexual experience" Puck reluctantly said with him rolling his eyes.

"I admit I'm not as smart as Lord Tubbington, but I've come to accept I'm as dumb as Albert Einstein" Brittany said.

Everyone looked at Brittany with a questioning look.

"What wasn't he like the dumbest person to ever live" She asked.

"Probably my glasses, I get called four eyes a lot" Artie said moving on from Brittany.

"I'm kind of a bitch to people" Santana said.

"Definitely my Jewish nose it's so weird shaped" Rachel said.

"Not the only parts that are weird shaped" Kurt said smirking at a glaring Rachel.

"See guys those are all part of who you are as a person, from body parts to physical abilities you were born that way for a purpose, and I hope that you guys will come to fully accept that without changing any part of you that can be considered dangerous" Mr. Schue explained.

Everyone in the room realized that Mr. Schue was right; while they might not like certain aspects of themselves, but they've all come to accept that it has helped them grow over the years in glee club, and helped make better people out of them. If they drop out of tomorrow's competition it will make them seem like they were afraid of people knowing who they truly are.

"Mr. Schue I would like to request a song change for tomorrow night" Kurt asked.

"What do you have in mind Kurt" Mr. Schue asked.

Kurt smiled knowing that everyone will agree to this.

(Night of Competition)

"Okay guys I'm glad everyone decided to come tonight" Mr. Schue said backstage to the New Directions who hall had some kind of jacket over their shirts.

"Where's Santana" Rachel asked noticing she wasn't in the group.

"Probably skipped to go somewhere with Karofsky, well he can have her" Sam said a little annoyed.

"Ok guys get ready" Mr. Schue said esthetically.

(Blaine's POV)

The Warblers just finished performing Hot N Cold by Katy Perry. I suggested the song to Wes, stating the song reflects us a group that agrees and disagrees on stuff and thankfully Wes agreed. Kurt and his club and were up after us, I don't why but seeing Kurt perform with his family was exciting for me.

"You look confident" I said to Sebastian as we walked backstage.

"I just have this feeling we're going to win I mean the crowd didn't go as wild with the other competitors" he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and said "Don't forget New directions are after us, and now that Kurt's back, they're going to be amazing."

Sebastian just mumbled something about how they'll probably won't show up. I wonder what he meant that.

Soon all the warblers were seated in the front of the auditorium with all the other competitors and Audience members. I was starting to get worried because there was absolutely no one coming on stage. I looked around and saw all the warblers had the same confused expression that I had, except for Sebastian who had a smirk on his face. I wonder what's going on with him. Suddenly a man came out, from backstage and if memory serves me that's Mr. Schue, the New Directions start.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, and fellow performers. Before we begin our performance for tonight, I would like to bring to everyone's attention that someone in this room, by the initials of S.S., attempted to blackmail the New Directions in dropping out of tonight's competition by threatening to reveal secrets of my members" he said.

When he said that there were a lot of gasps and whispering going around. I couldn't believe someone would stoop to that level just to win, poor Kurt must be feeling so devastated.

Mr. Schue continued to speak "At first many of the members wanted to drop out, but we decided not to because while competitor in this room wants to give it their all and win, we are also here to have fun and to be ourselves, and by dropping it would just say that we are embarrassed by ourselves and afraid of how people will react. That's why rather we win or not tonight, I'm proud that my students have the courage to come out and be themselves. So please sit back and enjoy our performance."

With that Mr. Schue went backstage and then Kurt came on to the stage. I was shocked by his appearance, his hair was all spiked up and he was wearing nothing, but tight jeans that made his hips look really good and a red and black checkered jacket over what appears to be a white shirt. Kurt Hummel has never looked Hotter before.

_Kurt:_  
**It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M (M-M-M-M)  
Just put your paws up, 'Cause you were born this way baby**

Suddenly Tina and Mercedes came out and put their hands on Kurt's jacket and ripped it opened. My eyes widened at what his shirt said, the one thing that Kurt has always been bullied for, which was the reason he had to transfer to Dalton in the first place. **LIKES BOYS. **Well if this doesn't say that Kurt is a strong person than I don't know what does, I mean wearing a shirt in front of an entire audience plainly stating that you're gay and proud of it takes a lot of courage. Even though I'm comfortable being gay, I know that I wouldn't be able to do what Kurt is doing right now on stage.

_Tina:_  
**My mamma told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir**

_Mercedes__:_  
**"There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are,"  
She said, "Cause he made you perfect, babe"  
So, hold your head up, girl**

_Mercedes with Tina:_  
**And you'll go far  
Listen to me when I say**

_Mercedes with New Directions_**:**  
**I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track  
Baby, I was born this way**

Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself, and you're set  
I'm on the right track  
Baby, I was born this way (**New Directions:**** Born this way)**

I hated Kurt in this moment, because he never told me he could move his hips like that. I remember when he compared himself to a baby penguin with no sex appeal, which was obvious a big lie because I never felt more turned on by him.

_Tina with New Directions:_  
**Ooo, there ain't no other way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way (****Mercedes with New Directions:**** Born this way)  
Ooo, there ain't no other way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Right track, baby**  
**I was born this way**

_Kurt:_  
**Don't be a drag, just be a queen**

_Tina:_  
**Don't be a drag, just be a queen**

_Mercedes:_  
**Don't be a drag, just be a queen**

_Kurt:_  
**Don't be! (Don't be, don't be, don't be)**

_Tina:_  
**Give yourself prudence  
And love your friends  
Subway kid, rejoice your truth**

_Tina with New Directions:_  
**In the religion of the insecure  
I must be myself, respect my youth**

_Mercedes with New Directions:_  
**A different lover is not a sin  
Believe capital H-I-M**

_Mercedes with Tina:__  
_**I love my life I love this record and mi amore vole fe yah**

_Mercedes with New Directions:_  
**I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track  
Baby, I was born this way**

**Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself, and you're set  
I'm on the right track  
Baby, I was born this way (****New Directions:**** Born this way)**

_Tina with New Directions:_  
**Ooo there ain't no other way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way (****Mercedes with New Directions:**** Born this way)  
Ooo there ain't no other way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Right track, baby  
I was born this way**

_Tina:_  
**Way-ay-ay**

_Kurt:_  
**Don't be, don't be, don't be**

_Tina:_  
**Way-ay-ay**

Kurt came down from the risers taking off his jacket and throwing it out to the audience. I wasn't sure if it was mere coidence or if that Kurt had notice me, but his jacket landed right in my lap. I couldn't help but smile because the jacket smells exactly like Kurt.

_Kurt:_  
**Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Whether you're broke or evergreen,  
You're black, white, beige, chola descent**

_Kurt with New Directions Girls:__  
_**You're Lebanese, you're orient**

As Kurt was singing the boys came to the front of the stage and removed their jackets. They all wore white shirts with black texts on them stating something that they are either insecure about or something that they have struggled with. Kurt's stepbrother had **CAN'T DANCE, **the boy in the wheelchair had **FOUR EYES, **the tough looking guy had **WITH STUPID **with an arrow pointing to his private area, the Asian kid had **CAN'T SING, **and the blonde hair boy had **TROUTY MOUTH**.

_Kurt__:_  
**Whether life's disabilities  
Left you outcast, bullied, or teased  
Rejoice, and love yourself today  
'Cause, baby, you were born this way**

Suddenly the boys went back, while the girls came up to the front of the stage and threw their jackets into the audience revealing their shirts. The one blonde girl who's name I thought was Brittany had **I'M WITH STOOPID** with an upwards arrow. The one heavy girl had **BAD ATTITUDE**. Mercedes had **NO WEAVE. **The other blonde girl had **LUCY CABOOSEY, **which I had no idea what that was about. The Asian girl had **BROWN EYES.** What really surprised me was that Rachel was not singing on stage with them, I thought she was like the star of the New Directions, and I was pretty sure there was another girl on the team as well.

_Mercedes with Tina and New Directions:_  
**No matter gay, straight, or bi  
Lesbian, transgendered life  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born to survive  
No matter black, white or beige  
Chola or orient made  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born to be brave**

I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one whose eyes widened when most of the new directions almost grab themselves. My main focus was on Kurt and when I saw him almost grab himself, I wanted to go up there and kiss him and do so much more to him. I have never seen Kurt sexier than he is now.

_New Directions:_  
**I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes**

_Mercedes with New Directions:_  
**I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way**

_New Directions:_  
**Don't hide yourself in regret**

_Mercedes and New Directions:_  
**Just love yourself, and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way (****New Directions:**** born this way)**

_Tina with New Directions (Mercedes):_  
**Ooo there ain't no other way (Ooo there ain't no)  
Baby, I was born this way (Baby, I was)  
Baby, I was born this way (Baby, I was born this way)**

Suddenly Rachel came in the performance center staged and removed her Jacket. Her Shirt said **NOSE. ** Than after Rachel, came Mr. Schue and a lady that I've never seen before, they removed their jackets. Mr. Schue said **BUTT CHIN**, while the red haired lady's said **OCD. **While some of their insecurities were a bite odd, but I admit it must have took a lot of guts to come out and reveal them in front of a crown of people, I don't think I would be able to do that. I can defiantly see why Kurt missed them so much, this was defiantly where he belonged.

**Ooo there ain't no other way  
Baby, I was born this way (Baby, I was)  
Right track  
Baby, I was born this way**

I was born this way, hey! (hey!)

_Mercedes with Tina and New Directions:_  
**I was born this way, hey! (hey!)**

_Tina with New Directions:_  
**I'm on the right track, baby**

_Mercedes with Tina and New Directions:_  
**I was born this way, hey!**

_Tina and New Directions:_  
**I was born this way, hey!**

_Mercedes with Tina and New Directions:_  
**I was born this way, hey! (****Mercedes:**** hey!)  
I was born this way, hey!  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way, hey!**

Immediately after they finished everyone was up off their seats and applauding and screaming. Though I believed that I was screaming the loudest. As New Directions was leaving the stage, Kurt spotted me and gave me a big smile. I smiled back, but this time without caring who saw I blew him a kiss. This seemed to shock him a bite, but he quickly blew me one back and hurried off the stage.

As soon as I sat down I noticed that Sebastian had a worried look on his face. That's when I realized it, before the performance he seemed so sure of our victory and how he mumbled about New Directions now showing up. The initials of S.S. was Sebastian Smythe.

Normal POV

"Congrats guys how did it feel" Mr. Schue asked as they went backstage hugging each other.

"I got to admit, I feel more confident than I ever was" Rachel said.

All of New directions agreed with her about the statement.

Suddenly the announcer asked all the competitors to come back on stage to announce the winners.

"Come on guys" Mr. Schue said happily leading his team back to the stage.

As soon as all the teams were on the staged, the announcer began to speak.

"While all the groups tonight were magnificent, we can only choose one for the winner, but first as tradition we will name the MVP from one group."

A person came on stage and handed the announcer the envelope.

The announcer quickly read the paper and announced "This year's MVP winner is Mr. KURT HUMMEL.

Everyone applauded as soon as his name was announced. Kurt was in disbelief when his name was announced; he never thought he would ever win an MVP award. Everyone in the group was hugging him and giving him kisses on his cheek.

When he went and grabbed his trophy, Kurt never felt prouder to wear the shirt that plainly stated he was liked boys. As he walked back to his team he noticed Blaine was screaming and applauding for him, which really made him happy.

"And now to announce this year's winners of the annual Ashland's singing competions is" the announcer said trying to keep the suspense.

All the teams' on stage were all nervous and anxious to know who won.

"From McKinley high, NEW DIRECTIONS" The announcer screamed.

As soon as their names were said the group screamed and was hugging each other. The other teams looked on shocked and jealous, except for Blaine who was glad that Kurt and his team won.

Unbeknownst to the team Santana was in the audience with Dave. She looked down at the shirt that Brittany made her because she thought Bitch wasn't good enough; the shirt that Brittany made had **LEBANESE. ** Santana sighed wishing she had the courage to able to sing with her friends on stage wearing the shirt.

Not too long after, everyone had left the building, except for Kurt who was gathering the rest of the teams' equipment.

"Hey you" a familiar voice called out.

Kurt turned around and saw his boyfriend, which called Kurt to smile.

"Hey yourself" Kurt said.

"I just came to congratulate you on your teams win and you're MVP" Blaine said giving Kurt a kiss, which shocked Kurt.

"T-Thank you, but I don't think I deserved the MVP" Kurt said blushing a little from the kiss.

"Are you kidding me of course you deserved it, I mean it must have took a lot of courage to sing in front of a crow wearing a shirt saying you like boys" Blaine said pointing to his shirt.

"I was just being myself, and after this blackmailing incident I've learned I shouldn't be ashamed of who I am, but instead embrace myself" Kurt said as he finished grabbing the rest of the stuff.

"Well who ever blackmailed you guys, probably won't try it again not after this, I'm glad you guys won tonight Kurt it just showed whoever blackmailed you and your team, that revealing your secrets won't bring you down."

Kurt turned to Blaine with the biggest smile and said "Thank you Blaine, so would you consider going with me to Breadstix for the after party, Rachel invited the other teams' so they can celebrate our victory too."

Blaine chuckled a little and said "It's ok; I got things to take care of at school, you go and have fun Mr. MVP."

Both boys gave each other one final hug and kiss, and then Blaine was by himself. Blaine mentally sighed knowing that he was going to go have a little talk with Sebastian.

Author's Note

Well here's my first glee one shot and I hoped everyone liked it. After seeing the born this way video I somehow imagined Blaine watching them and this was how this story was born. So please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
